Because you Live
by Lohh Malvour
Summary: Because you live and breathe... Because you make me believe in myself When nobody else can help... Because you live, girl.. My world has twice as many stars in the sky...


**Because you Live**

_**Disclairmer: **A tia JKRow cedeu os direitos dos personagens e fatos de Harry Potter à Editora Rocco, à Bloomsbury, à Warner e... Enfim, a um monte de gente. Mas como eu não estou incluida nesse monte de gente, nada me pertence. Tudinho da titia JKRow. Aliás, nem a música é minha. Por mais que eu gostaria, eu não conheço o Jesse McCartney! Mas, caso algum dia eu venha a conhecer, infelizmente minha história de amor nem comece, porque ele é quase 10 anos mais velho que eu... //chorinho. Mas não vamos falar do meu amor platônico, certo? Boa Leitura!_

**N/A:** Espero que gostem dessa short! É a primeira shortie/songie que eu escrevo e espero que esteja pelo menos satisfatória.. A música é **Because you Live**, do meu querido, amado e condecorado Jesse McCartney... A música é linda e vale muito a pena ouvir!

* * *

Ginny olhou ao seu redor. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava. Sabia que seguir Malfoy não era uma boa idéia... E agora nem sabia onde ele estava. Andou para um lugar qualquer, procurando alguém, não importava quem fosse.

Chegou em uma rua trouxa. Por que Malfoy a trouxe a um lugar trouxa? Não sabia, e não se importava. Ouviu algo enquanto passava perto de um beco, mas ninguém parecia ligar muito para isso. Olhou discretamente para o beco, vendo apenas um garoto tocando violão. Mas os cabelos loiro-platinados entregavam sua identidade: Draco Malfoy.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know..._

Ginny olhou para trás, e viu uma lojinha de maquiagem. Chegou lá perto e procurou dinheiro trouxa em seus bolsos. Por sorte, encontrou $10.

_Um espelhinho, por favor.

A moça que estava atendendo lhe entregou um pequeno espelho de maquiagem.

_Obrigada._ disse, lhe entregando o dinheiro e voltando para perto do beco.

Abriu o espelhinho e olhou por ele. Draco ainda estava tocando e cantando.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky..._

Então Ginny ouviu um sussurro, que parecia não ser direcionado a ninguém. Era a voz do loiro.

_Por quê? Por que ela tinha de ser uma maldita Weasley? Olhe para mim, agora. Tocando e cantando músicas para ninguém, como se isso ajudasse a esquecê-la.

Ginny congelou, boquiaberta. A música não podia ser sobre ela. Simplesmente era inacreditável.

_Crash._

Ela viu o espelho cair no chão e se quebrar em mil pedacinhos. Tudo o que conseguiu pensar foi... nada.

_Weasley, o que faz aqui?

A voz de veludo a fez voltar à realidade. Tudo veio de repente: dor, culpa e... paixão.

_Malfoy...

_Você ouviu tudo o que eu disse, não foi?

_S-Sim, mas...

_Ok, vá lá contar para seus amigos inocentes e Grifinórios. Tenho certeza de que eles terão muito prazer em me matar.

_Não, Malfoy. Talvez... Talvez eu tenha gostado do que ouvi.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time..._

_O que quer dizer?

_Quero dizer que... Talvez eu sinta a mesma coisa.

Draco olhou para ela com um olhar que ela nunca havia visto em todos os seus 15 anos de existência.

Talvez fosse um olhar apaixonado.

_I'm so glad I've found an angel  
Someone who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes..._

Então ele a beijou com todas as forças que tinha. Tudo o que ele queria, tudo o que ele desejava naquele momento era ter ela para si. Abraçá-la, beijá-la, puxá-la para um quarto. Isso era o bastante para torná-lo feliz.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky..._

Sua voz aveludada ficou rodeando sua cabeça. Talvez a perfeição não exista, mas em nossas mentes, a pessoa que amamos é perfeita.

_Because you live, I live  
Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always..._

E ele era perfeito.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky..._

Ginny não ligava para o vidro quebrado no chão. Talvez outras pessoas ligassem, mas ela não se importava com o que elas achavam. Ela só queria ser feliz, e se essa felicidade viesse de brinde com o pacote Malfoy, ela agüentaria o que fosse para tê-la.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live  
I live  
I live_


End file.
